


Escape

by theauthor2010



Series: Training - Escape - Freedom [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brothel AU, Character Death, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a darker-and-edgier sort of sequel. One of the prostitutes at the brothel is killed, invoking an urge that Blaine Anderson hasn't felt in the nine months of being there. He wants to escape.

After nine and a half months of working in the brothel, Blaine was starting to adjust to coming back both tired and sore. He came back from a particularly rough encounter feeling downright achy. It irritated him, but it was definitely nothing special. He sat down on the couch in the middle of the common area and noticed Brittany across the way. She had quickly become one of his best friends in the place. "Brittany!" he called, with a bright smile. She saw him, turned and instantly came over.

"Hi Blaine," she said, sitting down next to him. "How are ya doing?"

He shrugged his shoulders and quickly found that wasn't such a good idea. He was stiff. "Sore," he mumbled, shrugging a couple of times to try and relieve the tension there. "I had a really rough one. Well, it wasn't so bad but there were ropes and it was rough and I'm achy."

"Turn around," she instructed in a sweet, mothering tone. Blaine did what he was told, turning himself around so that she could help him out. She very carefully started to rub and massage his sore shoulders. "Oh Blaine, you really have tense shoulders. Just relax. I'm really good at giving massages."  
He groaned as she started rubbing near his neck, where it hurt the most. "God Brittany, you've got skills," he positively moaned as she rubbed over his neck and shoulders. "Higher, please."

When Brittany finished, Blaine felt much looser and much more comfortable. He turned back towards her and kissed her cheek in gratitude. "Thank you Britt," he said, cuddling up into her side. It was still weird to him how much platonic cuddling went down in the brothel, as well as how much not-so-platonic sex went down, but Brittany had quickly became his favorite person besides Kurt to cuddle with. "Do you know when Kurt went out on his last job?"

"About an hour or so ago," Brittany said thoughtfully, leaning into his side.

"Britt!"

Santana came into the common area from the upstairs lobby sobbing. She was shaking. Brittany immediately jumped up from Quinn's side and rushed to her aide. "Santana," she said, wrapping her arms around the trembling and sobbing girl. "What happened? Where have you been today? You weren't on any job and then when I came back you were gone…"

"I w-was in the lobby," she sobbed out, shaking her head and rocking back and forth. "Quinn is dead!"

That got Blaine's attention. Santana was a fairly emotional girl and he had come across her sobbing many times. He wasn't that close to Quinn but she was the second newest member of the brothel, coming only shortly before he did. "Santana, what's going on?" he asked, standing up. "How did she die? What's going on?" He was panicked with the death so very close to them. "I don't understand."

"I was out front with him and a new prospective client," she whispered, shivering. Brittany cooed gently and kept holding her, trying to comfort her. "He was showing us off and trying to tempt him with the idea of a lesbian thing. All of a sudden these people charged the lobby. It was a total riot. There were g-guns and everything. Quinn saw the opportunity to try and escape. She ran."

Blaine stared with wide eyes. He ran to Santana's side and wrapped his arms around the girl's other side. "Santana," he soothed. "Breathe okay?"

"He locked everything," she whispered. "He's gone into his office and led the few of us that were upstairs down here. There's so much political stuff. Turmoil. I don't know. These kind of places. Quinn. I don't – I don't know!"

He didn't understand much of what Santana was saying but amidst all of her babbling and the sudden news of the death of one of their own, Blaine came to a conclusion. The world was in some kind of dark political turmoil and there was a chance. Quinn saw it, took it and failed. She was gone. There were still chances, so many chances.

Kurt came back from his job just then. "What's going on?" he asked, seeing the commotion. Santana was sobbing too hard to get out a straight answer. "Guys, I just sent my latest home. What the hell is going on?"

"Quinn's dead," Brittany blurted out. Blaine looked up at his beloved Kurt just in time to see his face crumble. He dropped down and Blaine left Santana's side to catch him. He grabbed Kurt and held onto him tightly. Kurt and the beautiful Quinn were closer.

"No..." he moaned. "How?"

Blaine kept his grip on Kurt and held on tightly. "They said there was commotion upstairs," Blaine whispered. "Some kind of riot. She made a break for it and ran. She was killed there." Kurt shook his head, sobbing and holding onto Blaine for dear life. Blaine rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. He didn't know what to do. He clung back.

"Britt, can you take Santana to go lay down?" he asked the blonde. She nodded slowly, before turning to leave. Blaine did the same, calmly taking Kurt to their shared sleeping quarters in the dormitories.

He laid Kurt down. Kurt looked at him with horror in his beautiful eyes. He shook his head, sobbing when he tried to speak. Blaine found himself horrifically captivated by the tears in his beloved's eyes. "I don't understand Blaine," he whispered, his eyes big. "Quinn was okay…Finn was the one who trained her, right before I trained you. She was okay. Why would she even try that?"

He wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tight. He spooned against him, wrapping one leg around his leg too, leaning into his shoulder. "I guess the opportunity to be free was something that Quinn couldn't pass up," he whispered. He didn't want to say it, because he loved Kurt and appreciated his family so much, but he would die to taste freedom again as well. He would die to love Kurt in a free place.

"I just don't understand," Kurt sobbed a little bit. Blaine rubbed his arms, his back, trying his best to sooth him. Kurt sobbed softly, mourning the loss of one of his friends. "She was a smart girl. She knew better."

Once Kurt stopped quietly sobbing, Blaine began to think. There was strife, turmoil and a downright war outside. There was an attack on the brothel, an immoral place that should have been illegal. They could take advantage of the turmoil and get out, since their lives were already in danger by being in the dangerous place they were.

"Maybe we can do something," he said out loud, not even realizing he was trying to say it. "Maybe there is a way to use the warring outside and escape."  
That made Kurt angry. He looked back at Blaine, before forcibly removing himself from Blaine's arms. "One of our friends is dead Blaine," he snapped. "She's dead because she tried to escape. How can you even have the audacity to suggest that right now? That's what killed Quinn. There is no escape Blaine." He got up, out of their shared bed and Blaine felt guilty. He had made that suggestion at a ridiculously inappropriate time.

Kurt was crying, tears streaming down his face and onto his chest, and it hurt Blaine's heart. "I'm sorry," he whispered, looking at his beautiful Kurt standing there. He shook his head. "I'm sorry baby. That was so wrong, so insensitive."

"You're damned right it was," Kurt snapped, but Blaine was quite unnerved by his boyfriend's resolve that escape was impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, after everyone had assembled in the commons, the owner of the brothel actually addressed them. It was rare that he talked to them or even acknowledged them as people. Blaine could not actually recall being directly spoken to since he was first taken in to be trained by Kurt.

"What happened to that girl was tragic yet preventable," the man said darkly. "I expect you to go about your business as though nothing happened."

Brittany literally had to restrain Santana from attacking the man and Blaine felt a surge of sickness wash through him. He moved closer to Kurt. He wanted to be close to him when he was scared and when he was angry. Kurt was his anchor to the ground when his emotions ran high. "Are we at risk?" asked Mike, a usually shy member. "Someone attacked and that's how Quinn got killed."

"None of that," he dismissed. "This is what happens when people don't stay in their place. Stay where you belong and all will be well."

Blaine wanted to hurt him. He wanted to kill him and most of all he wanted to escape. He had never wanted to escape so badly. The urge overpowered him and filled his senses. He wanted out.

The clients weren't coming as often due to the problems outside. Blaine, however, did get one of his regulars a few nights after the declaration. Dave was a pretty decent guy underneath his gruff, angry exterior. He was in the closet and had become pretty addicted to his male whores. He was pretty vanilla though, light bondage being the worst he could dole out. He was a good lover and Blaine enjoyed him.

He immediately attached himself to Blaine in a kiss. The clothing came off and Blaine rolled his head back as Dave backed him into a wall. He didn't exactly enjoy the clients he had but there was something nice about Dave's simplicity and control. He took whatever pleasure he could get from the job. Blaine groaned at the hot kissing, pressing up against Dave's thigh. "Gonna fuck me against the wall?" he asked, having mastered his bedroom whore talk. "I know you want to."

Dave let him go and grabbed the lube. He maneuvered himself around, probing and preparing Blaine. Blaine let him but he quickly reattached his legs around his waist. "Give it to me hard, Dave," he grunted. He wanted it rough. For once, he actually wanted it to be all about fucking. Dave was good at fulfilling that, because he thrust in quickly and painfully, holding Blaine up with his sheer strength. Blaine wrapped his legs around the bigger man, moaning.

Dave thrust in and out hard. It hurt but took Blaine's mind off of everything. He also was very turned on, stimulated by the thrust of his cock against the man's hairy belly. He was close to coming fast. He grunted deeply.

Dave came first. He always came fast. Blaine figured it was sexual repression. "That was so good," he praised as Blaine came. "You're so good."

After a wonderful time with his favorite client and many orgasms, Dave packed up to leave. "Hey, I uh might not be coming back," he admitted. "Things are kinda crazy and places like this are dangerous. You, um, take care of yourself."

Blaine frowned and nodded. "They're really monitoring these places aren't they?" he asked, realizing quickly that he could fish for information with Dave.

The other man looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I sort of heard that one of your friends was killed," he said. "I'm sorry."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you. So, what is going on out there? I mean, I remember a little bit from before about rebellions against the Triastic Governing Forces, but they don't let us get any real information here."

Dave looked uncomfortable, like he honestly did not want to share the information. "Yeah," he said. "There have been rebel attacks on places like this. Democratic forces coming into play again, I guess. I'm not one hundred percent. We're as much in the dark out there sometimes."

"It'd be a good time to get out of a place like this," he said. It may have sounded like he was talking about Dave getting out, but that was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Be careful, don't do anything stupid."

Blaine blinked at those words. He detected the slightest hint of affection in Dave's voice. He wondered briefly if the man had grown affection for one of his favorite whores. He dismissed the thought, not really bringing himself to care. He leaned over and pecked him on the lips lightly. "I'm not stupid Dave," he said. "You take care too."

Blaine wanted to relate the information he received about the war torn world outside their limited space, but he couldn't talk to Kurt. He knew that Kurt didn't agree with his views and saw the desire to escape as futile. He walked into the commons to find two people that he could relate the information to though, two people who felt as angry and incited to violence as he did. Santana and Puck sat in the commons, both tense and on edge. Santana had been Quinn's best friend and Blaine was pretty sure that Puck was in love with her.

He looked like a different man. His eyes were dark and lined with heavy circles. He couldn't tough it out and hide the fact that he'd been crying. "Hey guys, how are you holding up?" he asked, joining them. He reminded himself that just because he was sparked to action, he couldn't be insensitive. These two were both grieving someone who was much closer to them than she was to Blaine.

"Holding up," Santana answered dryly.

"I was just talking to one of mine today," Blaine admitted, after a silence that made him somewhat nauseous. "He says that the world is really war torn. There's a rebellion rising, a democratic rebellion. This is a really good chance for us to get out of this world. I hate to admit it but I understand what she was feeling."

To his surprise, Quinn's two friends did not share Kurt's attitude. "I agree," Puck mumbled. "We can't keep living in this world. I spent so much time with Quinn and she wasn't happy at all. She was miserable and felt dirty every single time they put her with someone. She would give anything, even her life, in order to get out."

Blaine sighed, mind running. "We owe it to her to keep trying," he whispered.

Blaine went through the motions for the next couple of weeks. He kept an ear out, trying to get more information, but the clients came less and less. After a very tense couple of weeks where there was absolutely zero intimacy between Kurt and Blaine, Kurt finally point blank asked him, "Are you really planning on escaping from this place?" he asked softly, his voice weak. He hadn't been doing well.

"I don't know what I'm planning," Blaine said. "So far it's just a lot of thoughts in my head. I just want out of here. I want out of this place. Aside from a teensy tiny yard once in awhile I haven't even seen the sun in weeks."

Kurt blinked at his passion. "Blaine, you would be freeing yourself into a war torn world."

He nodded. "I know." He was scared to walk into a war torn world, as Kurt put it. He didn't know where he belonged. He wasn't the son of a wealthy man who sold him into a life of slavery. He was nobody. He had no real skills aside from music and could do very little. "You know," he told Kurt delicately, "Quinn had only been in this life a few weeks longer than I was. She gave up her life for the slim chance she'd be free. This isn't living."

"It's the only life I've known," Kurt whispered. Blaine then realized what it was all about.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to get out of here," Puck said firmly, standing up and surprising Blaine with the tears in his eyes. Blaine had only been casually talking to Puck about the issue at hand, but the other man had come forward with the heartfelt declaration in seconds. "I want to get out of here and take him down with my bare hands for acting like her dying meant nothing. Nobody had any idea how miserable Quinn was because she always hid it under a fake smile."

"We can do this," Blaine reassured him, patting him on the shoulder lightly. "We can't come out guns blazing though. We have to plan, we have to figure things out and we have to be calm. We can get information out of our clients. I got a little information out of Dave, one of my regulars, but we can get so much more. We can get locations, information on whoever is planning these raids and why they're doing it. We can take it down from the inside."

Puck nodded slowly. "I get what you mean man," he said.

Blaine felt so much pity for him. He sighed deeply. "How are you holding up man?" he asked softly. He couldn't imagine how he would hurt if it was his Kurt that had died in that horrible, quick way. It was a devastating thought.

Puck shook his head and with that broke down crying. Blaine instinctively wrapped both arms around him, holding as tightly as he could. "It's gonna be alright, okay?" he whispered, trying his best to be strong and sensitive to the situation. "We're going to avenge her. We're going to get out of here and burn this place to the ground. It's not going to be our hell anymore. It's not…"

"I loved Quinn like I've never loved anyone," Puck admitted bluntly, raising his head up. "She never wanted to accept this world as hers. She calmed down a little, because Finn was so good to her when he trained her, but she never wanted this. She was ambitious, you know? She wanted to do a ton of stuff. She acted like a stuck up princess at times but she was really, really brave and had a lot of goals." He shook his head again and sniffled. Blaine felt so sorry for him.

"We're going to make it so that her death wasn't in vain," Blaine promised him delicately. "There is a way out." Despite the fact that Kurt was so dead set that this was all there is, Blaine wasn't so convinced. He knew that there was a way because well, there was that saying "where there's a will there's a way" and there was a lot of will in the people condemned to the brothel.

Soon after, Kurt walked into the room and Puck got up to leave. Blaine wondered if he was the only one bothered by Kurt's utter hopelessness in the situation. Then again, Puck wasn't that big on talking to people. Blaine just happened to weasel his way in. "How is he doing?" Kurt asked softly, watching as Puck left. He had sadness in his eyes that Blaine just wanted to kiss way.

"As well as can be expected," Blaine responded. "He loved her so much and she's gone. I mean, God, I think about how it would feel to lose you in that sudden way and it makes me sick. I can't even imagine what he's going through."

Kurt made a soft, sad sound and curled up on the couch. He looked at Blaine and nodded. "I know what you mean," he said. "I'm trying to do what you're doing too, you know? Even though I think that escaping this place is something that's just never going to happen, I'm trying to get some information out of my clients too."

"You are?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled. "We're getting less and less though. They've really stopped coming. Things are bad out there."

"What have you found out?"

Kurt shrugged a little. "It isn't much more than what your client told you," he admitted dully, shaking his head from side to side. "There are rebellions against the governing forces," he said. "You know the way things slipped into dictatorship in the last fifteen years or so. Rebellions are rising and they're targeting places like this that go directly against the democracy that wants to take back over."

Blaine nodded. He saw what an effort that Kurt was putting into telling him. "Th-thank you for telling me," he said softly, looking at the boy he loved. "I know that this isn't easy for you Kurt."

Kurt shrugged.

"You know," Blaine said, trying his best not to pry, but wanting to know so bad, "you never really told me what your life was like before this place." He knew that it was none of his business and Kurt had no obligation to tell him, but they had been together for nine whole months and Blaine considered Kurt the love of his life. He had no idea what happened to him in the past.

Kurt drew him closer. "I don't talk about it," he said.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't talk about it," Kurt repeated, reaching for his hand, "but I'll tell you. I was a happy, normal kid until I was eight. That was when my family was in a pretty bad car accident. I was, miraculously, almost completely unharmed." Blaine's heart jumped up into his throat and he tried to calm down. He hadn't expected such a candid and blunt story to just pour out of Kurt. Kurt continued with his eyes shut. "My parents weren't so lucky. My mother was killed instantly and my father died in the hospital a few months later. I had no relatives who were cool with raising me, so I ended up in the state foster care system."

Blaine didn't need to know anymore. It had been a pretty well-known fact growing up that foster kids who went from home to home without ever being adopted often wound up in the "care" of places like this. They ended up in brothels and workhouses and places where they were not free. "I am so sorry Kurt," he whispered. It was why Kurt was so against the idea of escaping from their situation. He hadn't been a free man, ever.

"I'm sorry too," Kurt said. "I know that I see the world as a much crueler place than you."   
"I was sold by my parents," Blaine reminded Kurt. "We both know a lot about the darker sides of this world."

He leaned up and pressed his lips to Kurt's, in what he hoped was a comforting kiss. They kissed tenderly. It felt good, comforting to Blaine. Kurt reached forward and deepened the kiss a little bit. " I love you Blaine," he mumbled against his lips. "I really, really love you."


	4. Chapter 4

As the kisses started to get heated and Blaine started feeling tempted to touch Kurt, he nudged the other boy in the side. "Why don't we go back to our room?" he asked softly. He felt too exposed out in a public area and he was sure that Kurt did too. Kurt looked around, smiled and slowly nodded. He got up and held out his hand for Blaine. Blaine took it and they got up, heading to a place that was comfortable and private.

Kurt closed the door after them. Blaine felt so emotional that it hurt. They reached the bed and Blaine laid Kurt down on his back, leaning over him. He leaned down and touched their lips together in a kiss that was chaste considering everything they'd done and everything they were about to do. Kurt looked up at him and Blaine could see so much love in his beautiful blue eyes. It just fascinated Blaine, like everything about Kurt. He leaned down and kissed him again.

"Would you make love to me Blaine?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine knew that it was hard for Kurt to ask, just by the quiet nature of his voice. Kurt was strong, controlled and usually knew how to handle a situation. This was something that Kurt really wanted. That much was obvious to Blaine and it broke his heart how hard it was for Kurt to ask.

He nodded and that was that. They made love like two people certain of nothing but each other's bodies. Blaine knew the spots that drove Kurt crazy by this point and utilized them. He leaned down and kissed at the curve of Kurt's neck, knowing that it was a sensitive spot, and spent a lot of time while he was prepping him to take it just stroking Kurt's thighs, watching as the muscles tensed and Kurt moaned sweetly.

When he eased his way inside of his lover, he kept touching Kurt's sensitive thighs, spreading them so that he could move deeper and take away the pain that Kurt was feeling. He kissed him, knowing that kissing while having sex was one of the things that Kurt enjoyed the most. He ran his hands through Kurt's hair and he made sure to tell him he loved him, knowing that was one of the things that distinguished their consensual sex from the sex they had on a day to day basis with their clients.

When they finished and Blaine made sure Kurt was wracked by a killer orgasm, Kurt came down from it crying. The most confusing part was that Blaine wasn't entirely sure that the crying was from pleasure and not pain. He leaned over and hugged him, staying with him until Kurt fell asleep.

Kurt slept, but Blaine found that after several sleepless hours that he could not. He left a note on his pillow and went outside. The only outdoor area allotted to the members of the brothel was a small gated yard upstairs. The gates were so high and electrified that it reminded Blaine of more of a cage then freedom. It only really served to remind him of what he could not have. He sat outside and looked out beyond, wondering what was going on in the world and how he could escape into it.

He reflected for awhile before he was joined by Brittany. He was sure that the blonde had her hands full, dealing with Santana's grief. "Hi Brittany," he said, reaching up for cuddles from his favorite girl. She sat down next to him and sat back between his legs, leaning up against his chest. "Are you having trouble sleeping too? It's getting kind of late."   
"Yes," she said bluntly. "Santana's been a wreck. It just kills me Blaine. I think that I love her and I don't know what to do. When I first came here I got told that we couldn't love anyone, you know that?"

Blaine brushed a hand through her hair. Brittany was inconsistent sometimes, in that one minute she could be incredibly wise and in the next as naïve as a child. "We're human," he said softly. "We're as capable of loving as anyone else. I know that I love Kurt more than I've ever loved anyone."

"We have to get out of here." Her words were dark for the usually lighthearted girl and kind of smacked Blaine in the face. "We can't be prostitutes anymore, Blaine. I mean, the sex we have around here, with each other, is okay because it's about our feelings. There's absolutely no feelings when it comes to having sex with someone for money, well, most of the time and this place is miserable."

"I'm working on it Brittany," Blaine assured her. He would ask her to try and fish for information as well but he was afraid of her somehow revealing the secret plans that were being developed as they went along. "I'm working on it."

"I trust you Blaine."

Blaine wasn't sure that he was worthy of her trust but he would try his best. He wanted to get out of the brothel so badly that it hurt. If the brothel wasn't there then Puck and Quinn would have had a chance to be a couple and the girl would be alive today, Santana and Brittany could be in love and he and Kurt…they'd have so much more of a future together. He had to fight because if they didn't they were doomed to this.

"Do you want to marry Kurt?" Brittany asked, breaking through his thoughts. "I remember when I was a little kid, my parents had this beautiful wedding picture. It was the most amazing thing and my mom said that marrying my dad was the best thing she ever did. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to marry Santana. I know that we're both girls but a long time ago girls could marry girls too…It would be awesome."

"It would," Blaine said, caught off guard.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine came back from one of his few remaining clients with nothing but welts and bruises to show for it. He was getting tired lately, too tired to do anything but lie back and let them lay into him. He limped over to the bed and lay down.

Kurt immediately came in from the bathroom. "Oh Blaine," he said, seeing his state. "Who was it today?"

"Anders," he spat out, eyes closed. He took off his shirt, lying on his stomach. His back ached, his shoulders ached and he felt awful inside. He was entirely exhausted from not only the physical exertion but his shot emotions. He let out a breathy sigh, trying to control his emotions. Blaine shuddered as Kurt laid a flat hand on the small of his back.

"I still got that lotion stuff Ryerson gave me. It's good on bruises and redness. One sec."

Blaine lay there with his face down on a pillow. He sighed desperately when Kurt's hands touched his bare skin again. "Ugh Kurt," he whined. Kurt rubbed his back lightly for a moment, before kissing his shoulder blade, and then lightly applied the soft lotion to his skin. It soothed the ache, making him groan in pleasure in seconds. It just felt so good. "Kurt, you're wonderful."

Kurt laughed, running his hands over Blaine's sore and welted back. Kurt massaged the soft lotion into his back, rubbing and kneading at the skin. "You know that I love you, don't you baby?" he asked as he worked. Blaine closed his eyes and let Kurt do his magic. It felt so good and nearly erased the pain.   
"I know," he said, groaning out the words. He let his mind wander a little, even as he spoke. "I love you too Kurt, more than I've ever loved anyone. I hope that you don't ever, ever doubt that."

When Kurt finished, Blaine turned around and almost instantly lost his composure. He closed his eyes to try and keep the tears from falling. "What's wrong sweetie?" Kurt asked. With those words, the dam completely burst. He started crying, opening his eyes when he could no longer shut the tears out. It hurt so bad.

"I just don't know if I can take this anymore," he said. "I disillusioned myself for awhile there. I told myself that all I needed was to be able to come back into your arms when I was done but this is too hard. This is too degrading. I'm so exhausted Kurt."

"I want the best for you Blaine," Kurt whispered, brushing away the tears with the back of his hand. Blaine smiled, thankful for the touch, but he still hurt so much. "I want to see you happy. I really wish that I could see the naïve boy they brought in here before I corrupted you, but most of all, I just want to see you happy."

"You didn't corrupt me," he said lovingly. "You made me stronger and more able to handle the situations around me."

Kurt sighed and leaned over to kiss him. Blaine tried to take comfort out of the brush of their lips. He wanted this to be over. He wanted to stop struggling. He wanted the actual hope of a future with Kurt.

Kurt ended up singing him to sleep that night. Blaine took an incredible amount of comfort from it, but he couldn't help it when his thoughts began to wander. Kurt could take his talents, things like his beautiful voice, and do something with his life if he was allowed to escape this hell. Kurt might not have yet found the ambition needed to see that, but Blaine was always going to be his ambition if he could help it.

He drifted off, both to comfort and confusion.

When he woke up, Kurt had already gone out on a job. That surprised Blaine, considering the clients had been few and far between. He walked upstairs and immediately came upon Puck, who grabbed him by the arm and lead him to a more secluded, private area. "Blaine, one of the guys I had two nights ago told me that he thinks there's going to be a raid next month. He said he'd get me more info if he could."

"Really?" Blaine asked, surprised at that.

"Yeah, he told me to be safe during it," Puck mumbled. "He's going to try and get an exact date but he thinks it's around the fifteenth that the 'compound will be under fire' again."

Blaine pondered that, shaking his head as he thought about it. It would be horrible to have to attempt to escape in the same way their deceased friend did. He couldn't imagine losing someone else. He couldn't imagine taking that risk but at the same time it was one of their only hopes. "Find out about it," he said softy. He clapped Puck on the shoulder, thinking about it. He let the other man go.

To his surprise, not only did Kurt get a job that day, but so did Blaine. Dave Karofsky, the man with the infatuation, was back again. "I thought I wouldn't be seeing you for awhile," Blaine said, walking into the room and giving him a small smile. He had to admit that he had a soft spot for one particular client. "What are you doing here? Is it safe for you to be here right now?" He was a little worried about the man's safety.

Dave shrugged and gave him a smile that was absolutely cute. Blaine hoped that Dave could open up and be himself in his life someday, because there was an awesome person underneath all of the masks. "I think so," Dave admitted, shaking his head because nothing was ever certain. "I just felt like I needed to come see you again. I know how stupid it is to have any kind of feeling or connection to you."

"Sure, it may be a little stupid," Blaine said, looking down, "but I'm no stranger to stupidity myself and I'm glad to see you."

Dave took a step forward and initiated a kiss. Blaine melted into it, wrapping his arms around the bigger man. He wouldn't say he had romantic feelings toward his client or anything like that, but he did appreciate his personality, his strength and the closeness between them. Encounters with Dave were one of the few things about the place that felt good. He let out a deep sigh as their lips parted and he stared into Dave's eyes. "What do you want to do?" he asked softly, but to his surprise, Dave answered, not with words but with picking him up and putting him on the bed.

"You're so little," Dave said, teasing. There was a sparkle in his eyes as he helped Blaine out of his pants. "I want you, against the wall okay?"

"Okay…" he said breathless. He could take a moment of distraction.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine liked sex with Dave Karofsky more than any other client for many reasons. Number one was, of course, the fact that Dave actually had feelings for him and didn't see him as a paid fuck. Number two was the fact that Dave took control, took care of him and treated him like a lover. Dave set him down on the bed to take off his pants and he did so delicately, slowly. He then lowered his own pants and picked Blaine back up, pressing them close together. They made out furiously, enjoying the build up and not just the sex.

Number three, he really liked Dave's strength. He couldn't name one other client he had who could lift him up and press him to the wall. Even if he did have another strong guy, not one of them could carefully prep him while pressing him to the wall. It was really hot. Blaine didn't think that it was cheating on Kurt that he found Dave so hot. Words like cheating didn't exist in their vocabulary.

Number four, and this was the big one, was that Dave cared about his pleasure. He clutched Blaine securely, entering him with one strong thrust and making sure he pleasured Blaine as he did so. He did it with intent but at the same time he didn't use Blaine like a sex doll. He was big and it felt good to be pushed into the wall, fucked hard. He never had a session with Dave where he didn't come hard and this was no exception. He squeezed his legs around the man's strong waist and it hit him, hard.

"Fuck," he breathed as he instinctively thrust against his momentary lover's stomach as he came. When Dave was as spent as he was, he set Blaine down on the bed so that they could both recover for a minute. He couldn't help but think that God, he'd really, really needed that. It was a good release.

Afterward, Blaine couldn't help question his beloved client about the state of things. "Have you heard anything about another raid?" he asked, looking Dave up and down. "I hate to bother you with questions but one of my friends was told that there would be another one soon. It's kind of scary, you know."

He looked at Blaine with sympathy in his eyes. "Dude, yeah that is scary," he mumbled. "I haven't heard anything though, no."

Blaine was disappointed by that and he was sure that Dave saw it on his face. "I just want to get out of here," he admitted, shaking his head a little. "I mean, I shouldn't even be sharing this with you. This just isn't okay anymore."

There was a bit of hurt in Dave's eyes at his words, but he knew it was understandable. He shouldn't have been sharing his woes with one of his clients. He nodded a little bit. "If you ever get out, Blaine, remember the name Santa Cruz. There's a place up in Pennsylvania called the Santa Cruz refuge house. I dunno much about it but my sister lives around there and they've been keeping legal nonpersons safe there."

Blaine was surprised at the dump of information, staring into the other man's deep eyes. "You care about me, don't you?"

"Obviously."

He was satisfied to hear that. He definitely didn't feel like a legal nonperson when he realized that some people out there cared.

After he came back from his call, Blaine told Kurt the new information and tried to convince his still hesitant lover about the horrors of the world they were in. "Sometimes I think you downplay the problems going on here," he said, looking over at Kurt with desperate yet sympathetic eyes. "Did you know that we're known as legal nonpersons?" he asked. "That's something that has to make you feel a little indignant."

Kurt nodded a little, but then shook his head a moment later. "I've been legally less than human for quite awhile Blaine," he explained.

Blaine leaned up into Kurt's shoulder, hoping there was a way he could convince him that something needed to be done. Kurt did have a point about their situation being "not that bad" but how on earth could that be enough for him? Blaine leaned up into his side and closed his eyes. That was when Brittany entered their room. "Santana got roughed up really bad and is totally freaking on me," she said, without apology for barging in on them. "Can you guys help me calm her down?"

When they got to the room that Santana and Brittany shared, Santana was a raving wreck. She sat at the end of her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was bruised up, most noticeably on her arms and face. "I'm done Britt," she whispered, looking back up, obviously expecting Brittany. She groaned and let her legs down when she saw that it wasn't Brittany anymore. "I can't take one more asshole treating me like a fuck doll and smacking me around. I can't take one more."

Kurt immediately sprung into action and wrapped his arms around the girl. Blaine watched with Brittany as he soothed her, running a hand through her matted dark hair. "Santana, tell me what happened?"

"What else happened?" she snarled at him. "I'm tired Kurt. I'm hurting and I'm tired of people asking me what's wrong and if I'm okay…"

"Santana, it is going to get better," Kurt assured her, even though his voice was extremely strained, like he had no faith in the words he was giving her. She positively glared at him, feeling the same fakeness that Kurt did.

"I want to die, Kurt," she said bluntly. The words made everyone look at Brittany gasped intensely. "I sometimes wonder if that was what Quinn thought when she tried to escape. Dying and escaping are sort of the same thing and equally valid ideas. I just want to get out of here, now."

Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine could see the tears forming in his crystal clear eyes. He bit his lip and made a soft choked sound that Blaine could barely here. "I understand what you were trying to tell me, Blaine," he whispered low. "Santana, sweetheart, you cannot give up yet. You can't, because we're going to find a way to get out of here."

"You gotta get married to this girl here one day," Blaine said, easing Brittany toward Santana. "There's a lot out there for you. You cannot give up under any circumstance because we're getting there."

"He's right," Kurt mumbled. "We're going to get out of this."


	7. Chapter 7

After that, they began to truly gather the needed information. Puck got most of it, finding out more about the impending raid on the compound and the political situation that was on fire all around them. He had a way with wooing words out of people, especially women. He was popular for a reason and they were all impressed by the information he fished out of people.

"This raving drunk, April, told me about the rebel uprisings in the capital. They're trying to overtake the capital and implement a democracy again, like it used to be. Or, um, like it apparently used to be…"

One of Rachel's clients gave them some information on a means to escape, however. She came into the room, looking at Blaine with a fury in her eyes. She was bouncing up and down like some kind of hyperactive child.

"I never once implied that I was thinking about it, but he told me that if he were going to get out, he'd use the yard…"

It was coming together, albeit a little slowly. After Rachel brought that last tidbit of information into play, Puck and Blaine casually inspected the area. "It would be our best bet," Puck said, casually, keeping his words vague. He leaned up against the single tree growing outside to glance around. "There's just one thing that blocks the path, of course." He was vague but Blaine knew just what he was talking about. His eyes fell on the electrified fence. It had to be simple to short circuit though.

Blaine sat down near the bigger man and watched the fence with an intense stare. "Does anyone here know?" he asked.

"We'll figure it out, for sure."

They collectively managed to solidify a plan within a week. It was actually Brittany who told in a non-nonsense tone just how to disable the fence. It was so bizarre, given whom she was, but Mike, whose father was an electrician before he was taken, confirmed her words from memories he had of his childhood. They decided after that that on the fifteenth, whether or not there was actually a raid on the compound, they were going to go for it. Sunday was a slow day and they would do it at 10am, before any clients came calling. It'd be fast and hit or miss.

Everyone was completely into the plan until Kurt brought a sobering realization to Puck, Santana and Blaine. "Guys, we have no weaponry, no way to defend ourselves. Even if Brittany and Mike can disable the fence like they say they can, we need some kind of tool to do all that technical babble."

That gave Blaine an idea. He excused himself and headed downstairs. He quickly checked that nobody was working in the mechanical kink room and then slipped inside. He turned on the light and shut the door behind him. He knew he had to be careful not to be caught going in there when he wasn't on a call, with security roaming about, but he needed to check something out. There were tools here that the ragtag band of escapees could use.

As he walked around, he flashed back to the time that Kurt had taken him in there to train him. God, it had been the hottest encounter ever, mainly because Kurt had been so aroused. Kurt had a real mechanical kink deep down and loved every second of it.

Blaine jerked back to the present. In looking, he managed to pilfer three things from the mechanical room. He found a pair of play pliers, a bent piece of wire and a handheld drill that was missing a bit but could still do something. He walked back into the room he and Kurt shared. Santana had returned with Kurt and was glaring at Blaine.

"Curly, this shit is going down," she said sharply. "Isn't it?"

Blaine nodded. He was kind of scared of the way that he was becoming a leader in all of this mess. He wasn't really a deserving leader. He was just an ambitious kid who wanted out. He wanted out more than he wanted anything in the world. "Of course it is, Santana. Ten in the morning, Brittany and Mike disable the fence and we get the hell out of there. We need to find out what's on the outside and then it's good to go."

A few days later they got information that there was a wooded area just beyond. Kurt seemed disappointed by the fast manner in which the plans were being enacted but Blaine was pleased. It meant they could get to a concealed place. He lay cuddled up with Kurt, dreaming of their tomorrow. "Kurt, it's gonna be good," he said. "We're going to get free and be together forever."

"If you say so."

The plan was set. 10am.

Unfortunately when that day approached, gunshots rang out at 8.


	8. Chapter 8

The alarms, slowly followed by the gunshots, were what woke Blaine up. He had spent hours the night before trying to find it in him to sleep and had somehow managed to drift off between four and five in the morning. "Kurt, there are gunshots," he said, shaking his lover awake and then springing upright. He put on a shirt and then headed into the halls. A group of confused people were already lingering there. "Mike, Brittany, go disable the fence, now. We don't have time to wait."

He followed the pair as they headed upstairs. When they got there they could see that the security team was trying to hold back a group of armed men with masks on their faces. "Go!" Blaine said. They ran outside and into the yard. Blaine yelped in shock as one of the security guards turned away from his armed assailants and yelled out loud. He fell to the ground in a heap as a bullet hit him in the back. Blaine heard the gunshot loud and clear and ducked down, before going outside.

One man, who Blaine wasn't sure was a rioter or a security guard, grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him back hard. Blaine didn't think about his actions before he lunged forward and pushed him to the ground, punching him in the eye and hurrying along. "We got it!" Brittany yelled with a desperate tone to her voice. Blaine caught a man coming up from behind her, but before he could even think about a course of action Santana hit him. She actually hit him with a whip. He wasn't the only one who had successfully stolen what he needed and he was honestly impressed with her.

The moment of awe was cut short as Blaine helped Puck usher everyone out and into the wooded area that was accurate as far as the little they knew about it went. Bullets flew and all Blaine knew was that running was the most crucial thing of all. He lost sight of Kurt, of Puck, but he had to keep on running. He knew very well that some of them could die, but they all had to fight for their own lives. They were pursued by some, but they couldn't get very far. The prostitutes were the strong ones, the brave ones. They were the ones that wanted it more.

"Help!"

The shriek came from Brittany. One of the security guards, a burly man with muscles protruding from every inch of him, had a knife to her throat and was holding her under one big meaty arm. Blaine quickly took the heavy wire that he'd found while searching the mechanics room and slashed at him with it. It cut his arm and he dropped the girl he was holding so tight to. Blaine then kicked him where it hurt, watching as Brittany ducked down and grabbed the knife. They worked pretty well as a pair, Brittany kicking high and catching the man in the face. He took her hand and they continued running.

It was hours later that they all convened in a heavily wooded area. They were far enough from their pursuers, if there were any of them left. Blaine's eyes fell on each person as they met at the area. Brittany was with him. Mike was wounded, holding the shirt he was no longer wearing to a bloodied arm, but seemed alright. Puck had a nasty black eye and was helping Santana catch her breath as she seemed to be hyperventilating. It was Finn who brought their attention to…

"KURT!"

Blaine skidded on the dirt as he ran over to the pair. Finn was cradling an immobile Kurt in his arms. Their relationship was always one that Blaine admired, a sort of brotherly love and a bond that he could never comprehend, but now Finn was holding onto Kurt because the smaller boy was badly hurt. Blood gushed from an open wound in his shoulder and it didn't take an idiot to tell that he had been shot. He was battered, bruised and looked around with eyes that were obviously not seeing.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, as Finn set the boy down. He knelt by his lover's side and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Is he…"

"He's alive but he's pretty badly hurt," Finn said. "He got shot and I think some of the guys chasing us messed around with him. I got him away from them. I killed one of them, I think. I don't know. Those rebel guys who were gunning down the place honestly didn't give two shits that he wasn't one of the bad guys. I'm not even sure who's side they were on. I don't know what to do Blaine…" It was then that Blaine realized that Finn was hyperventilating, more afraid than he was. "I don't know what to do for my brother."

Kurt turned his head a little and muttered something. Finn obviously didn't hear it clearly, because he leaned down closer to Kurt and started babbling to him. "Talk to me, Kurt, please. Tell me you're gonna be okay man. You're going to be okay. We're going to find some way to help you out, I promise it man."

Blaine, however, had heard Kurt's words pretty clearly. As he rolled his head to the side, Kurt mumbled under his breath, "I was happy. I didn't want this." Guilt pooled into Blaine's chest and he swore it was gushing out of his pores. He couldn't breathe. Kurt was happy with the life that they had and he didn't want to escape. Blaine had led him to this moment and he was hurting like this because of something Blaine wanted. This was his fault.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine froze up staring at Kurt. He could not believe that he had caused serious injury to the one person that he'd ever loved. He stood there like that for a long time, just staring at Kurt while Finn and Sam took care of him. He wasn't even sure how long he was standing there until he heard a strong, female voice. "Blaine," Santana said in a dark, dangerous tone of voice that broke through his shell. "Look, Blaine. I know that you're freaking out inside right now but now is not the time to do this. We need you. We look to you as a group and we all need you just as much as Kurt does. We did this. We're out in the open and they haven't come after us. We stand a fucking chance."

He turned toward her and blinked. She was right. They did stand a chance. They had done what they assumed to be impossible and escaped. They had escaped. "You're right, we do," he whispered, as the realization dawned on him. She nodded slowly and smacked him on the shoulder lightly. He knew that she was right and that he needed to stay strong in that moment. Kurt was hurt but they'd get him help. They needed to find a way to get where they were going.

He sprung into action then, helping everyone who needed help, getting things together. He had to remember that he was one of the minds that started this whole thing. He needed to be there to help the rest of the group survive. They did look to him, in a crazy way, because Blaine had never once considered himself a leader.

They managed to get a decent shelter going, but planned to run within the next few hours. Kurt was the biggest concern as he was out of it and far too weak to do any running. "Kurt, we're going to get to the safehouse," Blaine promised, even though he had no idea how they were going to do it. "I love you. I know you're stronger than anyone else here and I believe in you, okay? I am so sorry for doing this to you."

"You didn't do it to me," Kurt said, his smile slightly loopy and expression pain-addled. He definitely wasn't in the right mind, at all. "Some idiot did. It fucking hurt too, you know that? I love you Blaine. Training you and loving you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I really, really love you, even if I always thought falling in love was stupid."

"I don't know how he's going to make it out of here," Finn said, as Kurt started to drift off to sleep. Blaine had to admit that he wasn't sure how Kurt was going to make it either but he was being strong for the person he loved. He had to make sure that Kurt got out of this ordeal alive and in one piece.

They rested for awhile. Some fell asleep but Blaine kept watch. "Move!" he yelled, the moment that he heard some rustling in the bushes behind him. Everyone sprung to life and Finn picked Kurt up in his arms. They were ready to make a break for it when the figure in the bushes immerged and revealed who he was. Dave. Blaine stumbled backwards and stared in disbelief at the man.

"Dave," he whispered. He stopped and looked back. "Wait guys, he's not going to hurt us."

Dave stood in front of him, beaten up by the forest around them and embarrassed by the suspicious eyes that fell on him. Blaine couldn't remember yet if Dave had taken any of them as a prostitute before. He and Blaine shared a special bond, so maybe Blaine was the only one. He looked to Blaine. "I heard that there was a mass escape," he whispered. "So I followed the trail that you guys would logically follow. I honestly think the masses are too stupid to go looking for you but you have to get to the safehouse immediately."

"We're trying to figure out how to make a break for it," Blaine said, never pulling himself away from the man's eyes.

"That's why I'm here," he said. He handed Blaine a device with a map in it. Blaine took it in his hand and turned it around. It was a huge distance to cross, especially by foot, but with the right concealment they could do it. "This will get you there." They could do it except for Kurt.

Dave's eyes then flickered over to Kurt, who Finn was holding. "He's pretty badly hurt," Dave said, moving over to Finn's side to give the boy a look. He turned to Blaine and saw the look in Blaine's eyes. He nodded. "This the one you're crazy about?" he asked. "Kurt or whatever?" Blaine couldn't honestly remember talking to his client about Kurt but maybe it'd slipped once in conversation. He knew that Kurt was always at the back of his mind. "We gotta get him treated or he'll die before he takes this path."

It was a grim declaration and the shock at hearing it out loud brought forth a reaction from everyone.

"I'll take you somewhere," Dave said. "Both of you. We can't be seen. Everyone else has to go."

There was a moment then when Blaine truly understood the client who gave him the most love and affection. He was messed up, that was for sure, but he was a good person with a good personality and a lot of strength. He had a fire in him and a determination to do what was right. In a way, Dave reminded him of Kurt. Kurt might not have always wanted to do the right thing, but he was trying. Blaine passed the device into Puck's hand.

"Alright, we'll trust you."

It hurt to see the friends and allies that he'd made in the past nine months leave without him. "Keep everyone safe," Blaine told Puck seriously, looking into the bigger boy's dark eyes. Puck nodded, slowly. He had lost the girl that he loved and was never going to let another one of theirs slip away. Blaine understood that grim determination. He was strong.

"You take care of Kurt."

"I will," he said.

Finn looked to Dave suspiciously, not quite trusting him, but trusting Blaine's judgment. "That kid is my little brother," he told Dave. "You let anything happen to him and I will come find you."

"I'll hold you up to that."

It unnerved Blaine just how easily Dave was able to lift Kurt up into his arms. Kurt was so out of it that he didn't care that he was being held by a stranger. He just closed his eyes. Blaine followed the man who had suddenly become his lifeline, clinging to the bit of weaponry in his hands. He was scared. He was terrified, but they had escaped and they were going to make it out of this alive.

They had to.

It seemed that for miles they just went on foot, Blaine following after Dave like a lost, confused puppy dog. He had only been trapped within the confines of the brothel for nine months, but the outside air, the vastness, the ability to move, all of those things just overwhelmed him. If he didn't have Dave's strong form ahead of him, guiding him, he would have dropped to his knees in frustration.

It took what Blaine imagined was about three hours, but felt like a lifetime, to get to the place they were going. Dave pushed him into the door of a small apartment unit. He stumbled. Afraid to turn on any large lights, Dave lit a small lamp that was probably about the size of his hand. It was more of a night-light, like those tiny ones Blaine would keep in his room as a child when he was scared of the dark.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Dave was busy setting Kurt on a sofa of some kind. He didn't answer for a minute. Once he had Kurt in a secure position, he looked up. "It's my apartment. I lived here with my wife up until two nights ago. I came out to her and she left. It's safe, considering nobody's going to think to come here."

"What do we do for Kurt?" Blaine asked. He had zero medical training and he was going to assume that Dave didn't have much more.

"We're going to patch him up," Dave said, hurrying into some kind of bathroom and returning with a first aid kit. He touched Kurt on the cheek and Kurt looked around, sort of coming to. "Kid, I need you to swallow," he mumbled, pressing something into Kurt's mouth and giving him a drink of water. It was funny. Blaine realized in that second that Dave was probably the same age as he was, but they were kids in comparison. They were confused and lost kids. Kurt swallowed, coughing at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

Dave did absolutely everything in his power to repair Kurt. Kurt was in and out of it over the time it took. Blaine marveled at Dave. He didn't seem to be a medical expert or anything like that, but at the same time he knew what Kurt needed to recover. "You're pretty damned lucky I came your way, Fancy," he told Kurt, brushing back his hair, pushing it away from the cut above his eye. Kurt was a mess, but slowly recovering. "You're going to be fine."

"I am lucky," Kurt whispered, looking up at Dave and then over to Blaine. His exhaustion was obvious. "I just hope the others made it to safety in time. Will it be okay? Will they make it?" They were rhetorical questions but they were ones weighing in at the back of Blaine's mind too. It was all in the hands of fate now. Rebels were rising, but still they were legally less than human under the current government. They would have released notice of escaped sex workers by this time.

"You all are smart kids," he said softly, still looking over Kurt. "Why don't you try and get some sleep, okay? Far as I know that heals things up a bit faster."

Kurt eventually drifted off to sleep. Blaine always found Kurt fascinating and beautiful when he slept, but this time, he was too tired to stop and stare. He was exhausted himself, on the brink of falling over. It was just too much, not only physically, but emotionally. He was wrecked inside. "You should get some sleep too," Dave mumbled at him in a gruff tone of voice. Blaine met the man's eyes and once again was filled with gratitude. He knew that Dave had given up and taken a lot of risk for Kurt and Blaine to be safe.

"If I can," Blaine mumbled back. "I'm sorry you've been through so much. I mean, with your wife and everything and now this."

He moved away from Kurt and took a seat on the sofa. Dave sat down next to him and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "It's the least I could do for you," he said honestly. "You inspired me and gave me the courage to actually do it. It's for the better that she's gone. I've been nothing but terrible to her. I cheated on her, I indulged in horrible, horrible places like the one keeping you prisoner. I haven't been a good person."

"There's always tomorrow," Blaine said, leaning into the gentle touch the man was giving him. He needed it that badly.

"There is," Dave agreed. "I wanna get you and Fancy over there out of here and to safety, then I'm gonna do something good with my life." Blaine turned slightly, so that he could look into Dave's eyes. He saw a lot of emotion there. Deep swirling pools of emotion, they were serious. "I know that you love him, okay, and I'm not trying to freak you out or anything, but I really started falling for you over the months I came to that place. It's why I couldn't stop."

Blaine swallowed heavily. He had never really thought about anyone being in love or falling for him. It was just a silly thought. Sure, he and Kurt had come together, but they almost had to. It was not a slow progression or even one of those silly love at first sight things. Honestly, it just was what it was. There was nothing to it; it just existed because it did. He loved Kurt more than life itself but it wasn't typical or conventional. "Oh," he mumbled softly. "I had no idea that you felt that way. I mean there were a few moments…"

"Don't over think it," Dave said, patting him on the shoulder. "I just wanted you to know. Now go up to the bedroom and get some sleep. I'm gonna take the couch tonight and keep an eye on your little guy here."

Blaine looked at Dave and nodded for a second. It was no time to take the strange words from the strange man that he knew so well. He leaned over and kissed him, just briefly, before heading down the hallway and into the bedroom Dave wanted him to stay in. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes before falling backwards on the bed. He was dizzy and felt like he had been trapped in some strange, awful place in his head, but at least it was preferable to the strange, awful place he had been trapped in for the past nine months.

Blaine fell asleep quickly but was plagued by dizzying dreams. He dreamt of his first client, a man who beat the shit out of him because he couldn't be the perfect whore. He dreamt of blood, welts, being used like a hole to fuck. His stomach turned. As much as he was struggling he had to be out of that place. It was slowly warping his mind like some kind of cancerous disease. It was changing who he really was.

He saw Kurt in his dreams, of course. Kurt was the light in his life and brought him to where he felt he was happiest. Kurt made him feel safe and loved and had taught him how to handle the terrible life he had been thrown into. Kurt was pretty much everything to him – sexually, mentally, physically. It was just so frustrating that he couldn't give Kurt everything. The guilt over making him take this step was hurting, deeply, but at the same time Blaine knew Kurt would thank him in the end.

Blaine woke up from his bad dreams with a jolt. He wasn’t even sure how long he'd been sleeping. He looked out the window and it was dreary, cold. He couldn't tell if it was night or day. He got up slowly, his back cracking painfully as he did so. He looked around the room once more and then slowly padded out into the front of the house. He wondered how Kurt was doing and if Dave was awake.

It turned out that both men were awake. Dave was listening to Kurt as the injured man talked in hushed tones. "I really love him, you know?" Kurt whispered, looking up. "I never thought that I was capable of loving someone, but Blaine really got under my skin. I was the person forced to train him in…everything. I didn't mind, because I knew I was the best, I j-just never realized how easy it was to fall for him."

"I get you," Dave responded, making his words from earlier replay themselves in Blaine's ears. "He's a hard one to forget."

Kurt nodded sleepily. Blaine remembered Dave giving him some pain pills, so maybe he was still a little loopy or at least loose lipped. "He's brave and ambitious too. He sees more than I do about little things. He sees the whole world and won't let himself be content with serving as a whore. He's always been better than our lifestyle so I know why he took charge in getting us out."

"He's brave…"   
"It's just that our friend Quinn died. It's a miracle that none of us died getting out. Well, I guess I came pretty close because if you hadn't come then I would've been dead. The others still have like hundreds of miles…"

"You're doing fine," Dave said, allowing Kurt to ramble. "You'll get better and then you and Blaine are gonna have a pretty difficult trek ahead of you. Trust me, dude, you're going to make it. Blaine wants better for you."

Kurt nodded, giving a tiny "mhm" in response. Blaine felt his heart clench and rise in his throat. He was absolutely choked up. He took a deep breath, realizing that two good men saw him as this amazing person that he definitely wasn't. He slowly walked into the room, deciding he was doing no good standing there and being creepy. "Hi guys," he said. "How long was I sleeping?"

Dave turned to look at him first. Kurt then eased himself over so he could see Blaine. "Not long," Dave said, "a few hours. I'm glad you're up though. He's doing much better. His fever's clearing up and I don't think any of his wounds are infected. Once he gets off of the pain meds, he'll probably be his normal self. He is lucky that we got here first though, because he's not strong enough to survive a long trip yet."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. Blaine knelt down by where he lay and kissed him delicately on the cheek. "I am so, so glad to know that," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt's recovery was a slow one but he quickly gathered up his strength. Blaine found out, awkwardly, that Dave and Kurt bonded easily. They would have been friends in another life, probably much sooner than Blaine and Dave would have. They bonded over many things but mainly, they bonded over the fact that both were in love with Blaine. It was the weirdest connection to have. Well, they didn't exactly say it, but the sentiment was there.

Blaine almost wished that they could stay there forever. It was comfortable and safe, but there was the constant threat of being found. On their second day Dave's ex-wife came to get her things. Blaine and Kurt hid in the bedroom, Blaine holding Kurt and listening to the fight. It wasn't that he was trying to listen to them, but it was a pretty loud fight.

"What? I can't go into the bedroom I shared with you for two years! Is that because you have a bunch of faggots in there?"

Blaine winced and buried his head against Kurt's shoulder. Technically, Blaine thought with a misplaced smile, Dave did have two "faggots" in his bedroom. He felt so badly for the man that was being torn into after he finally started doing the right then, but then again, he cheated on her. He leaned close to Kurt and shook his head. He didn't know if he could do anything to help at all, but for sure, he knew that he couldn't do anything to help just then.

"I didn't want to hurt you...I was just so afraid to let anyone know about the truth."

"Do you realize how much more it hurts me to realize we've been living a lie? Why couldn't you be honest?"

"I just couldn't..."

"Fuck off and just get my stuff, Dave."

Moments after that, Dave walked into the room. Kurt looked at him with eyes full of sympathy and Blaine got up to hug him. He gave the man a tight hug, not letting go for quite awhile. Dave's body was warm and weak against his. "I'm sorry," he said. "I can't even imagine how tough that kind of thing is." He honestly couldn't, never having a relationship outside of what he had with Kurt.

Dave shrugged and went back. Blaine and Kurt listened to a little more yelling and the woman's eventual leaving. "Go out and talk to him," Kurt said when they heard a door slam loudly. Blaine looked at Kurt, not sure if that was a very good idea but at least willing to try. He nodded a few times and hesitantly walked out into the living room. He closed his eyes and took a breath before walking to Dave.

"I'm so sorry Dave-" he said again, only cut off by the bigger man dropping to his knees. He hugged Dave close as he fell down.

"I really loved her," he mumbled under his breath, looking up into Blaine's eyes for a second. "Not in the way that you're supposed to love your wife but in a way of my own. She's not a hateful person but this whole thing made her act hateful. Dude, this just sucks. I really made a fucked up mess of my life."

Blaine didn't really consider himself much of a people person. He didn't have the social skills to handle something of this magnitude. Trying to figure it out was only more confusing. He gave Dave a light squeeze. "You're trying to fix the mess at least," he said, hoping that was enough comfort. "That's more than most people can say."

Dave looked up and smiled a soft and broken smile, but a genuine smile anyway. He looked at Blaine for a long moment, as though he were trying to study Blaine's facial features, his eyes. Blaine did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He leaned over and kissed the man on the lips, lightly. "Blaine," Dave hissed. "C'mon your pretty little boyfriend is in the next room. I don't know much about right and wrong but that's not okay."

"We had sex. Many times. For money," Blaine said, emphasizing each bit of his statement.

"And that was wrong."

Blaine shrugged, brushing a hand along Dave's cheek as he kissed him again. "Kurt and I live in a world where there's not a huge measure of clear and right. I didn't mean to kiss you but I honestly don't regret it. I hate that you're going through all of this stuff. It bothers me a lot. I want the best for you, when Kurt and I go out there and start seeking the best for ourselves. You deserve so much."

"Really Dave," Kurt called wearily from the bedroom. "Kiss him all you'd like if it makes you feel better. Our world view is a little different than most peoples and…well Blaine's kisses make things feel good, at least for awhile."

Kissing was sometimes all they could do.

Several nights passed and before they knew it Kurt recovered his strength. Dave, however, was adamant about them not returning to the road until it was absolutely necessary. It became necessary on Day Four when an armed officer questioned Dave. Blaine pulled Kurt into the bathroom and just waited, listening.

He caught the words "escaped" and "rebellion." He could hear Dave's voice reassure the officer that he had no idea what he was talking about. He marveled silently over Dave's acting skills, while holding Kurt's hand and leaning against marble tile. The man was good at feigning disinterest and slight irritation. "I'm sorry about your problem, but don't see what I have to do with it," Dave said.

"It's a routine investigation, sir," the officer said, his voice rising too.

"Well, sorry I'm no help."

He was a great actor. The thought entertained Blaine long enough to keep him from freaking out over the fact that their disappearances were being investigated. It was one of the most terrifying ideas he had ever been faced with. He had a lot on his mind when Dave came back into the room with a grim expression on his face. "Kurt, Blaine, you guys need to leave as soon as it gets dark," he said. "I wanted to wait until Kurt was a little stronger, but with investigations in this area, this just isn't a safe place for you anymore."  
Blaine nodded, definitely understanding that. Kurt looked scared but was the first to speak determined. "It'll be alright," he said. "You did a fantastic job getting me to a good place. Blaine and I can make it."

A few hours later, they were well fed and Dave gave them a device like the one he gave their friends. Blaine took it in his hand and turned it around, amazed at the fact that they were really going to do it. They were going to leave.

The goodbyes were difficult. Dave smiled and tapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself," he said. "I know that you're tougher than you look. No offense, but you kind of look like some delicate fairy princess."

Kurt rolled his eyes at that.

"Blaine, I'm gonna miss you."

There was a long moment when Blaine didn't know what to do, but a few moments later he leaned over and pecked Dave on the lips. The light kiss seemed like a good idea. That was that. They took off under a cover of nightfall afterward.


	12. Chapter 12

When Blaine and Kurt finally hit the road, without Dave, Blaine began to feel real fear. He knew the risks they were taking, of course, but his only lifeline and safety net had vanished. It was sobering and scary. He had never slowed down enough to let himself feel fear from the moment the plan was enacted. Kurt was paying close attention to the device Dave had given them. "A lot of our path is through highly populated areas," he mumbled. "You know - towns and such. I'm afraid people might know who to look for. They could have released descriptions of us."   
"We are going to have to take some risks," Blaine muttered under his breath. He looked to Kurt and absolutely hated the fact that the other man looked up to him so very much. He had taken control but lacked the leadership skills to follow through with that. He wasn't a leader. "We have to see when we come up to those areas. It's all going to depend on how populated they are, what kind of things are around them, all of that."

Kurt nodded slowly.

It took them over an hour to get to a populated area. That hour was mostly spent walking, staying close and talking in hushed tones. When they got closer to the populated area, they decided to stop for a few hours, to wait for nightfall and to let Kurt recover. Kurt, even though he'd recovered well from his injuries, was positively winded. He sat up against a sturdy tree, looking Blaine in the eyes. Blaine sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Blaine, do you think the others made it?" he asked, his voice sounding weaker than Blaine could recall Kurt sounding ever. He realized that Kurt had not repressed the worry for his friends in the same way Blaine had.

"I'm praying so," he mumbled softly. He couldn't help think about their friends at that. They were strong. "They all have so much going for them in the future. You know that Brittany and Santana are going to get married someday. Maybe Mike will become a famous dancer; God knows he moves well enough. Sam can do medical work…the way he took care of us back there." Blaine liked entertaining the notions of a positive life the former prostitutes could have.

"You're amazingly idealistic," Kurt whispered, "but still amazing."   
Blaine and Kurt spent some time recovering, regrouped and then took back to the road. They reached the first populated city, to find that it wasn't that large but there was a ton of foot traffic. Leaning against a large building, Kurt held Blaine by the shirt. "I can't remember the last time I saw this many people," he said, listening in. "It's almost completely dark though."

"We'll be fine," Blaine assured.

They passed through that first town as quickly as they could manage and received no real trouble or suspicion. It took some of the edge off but at the same time Blaine knew that he couldn't fall or become too comfortable.

It was good that he didn't because the next populated town wasn't so easy. They had only been walking through the town for a few minutes when they were approached by a man. "Do I know you boys?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and looking at them funny. Kurt tensed up like he definitely knew the man. That was when Blaine realized that his name was Will and he was a pretty frequent client of the brothel. He only called upon girls like Rachel and their poor Quinn, though, so the chances of him recognizing them were slim.

"Don't think so," Blaine said sweetly, tilting his head to the side. "I'm just passing through town with my cousin. He's not well. We're heading to a doctor in the big city."

"Well, uh, bus station is that way," the man said, gesturing to a tall building. Blaine nodded gratefully and took off with Kurt at his side.

"I thought of Quinn and had the urge to spit in his face," Kurt mumbled under his breath. "I hope he believed you."

They traveled continuously and over the next few days had more than their share of close calls. On the third day, while they were staying at a small, sleazy inn, they heard other patrons talk about the runaway prostitutes from a brothel upstate. They kept their heads down and kept on moving. On the seventh day of running, they found a news report talking about how they were all wanted criminals. On the ninth day, Blaine and Kurt sat together in an old public bus, bodies pressed together.

"We're making good progress," Blaine told Kurt, wrapping an arm around his tiny frame. Kurt made a soft noise, grunting and leaning against Blaine's chest. "Very good progress."

On the twelfth day, they got off at a bus stop and landed right in the middle of rebel protesting and violence. A group of men and women (Blaine counted about twelve, but he was sure there were more) surrounded a majestic looking capital building. They had weapons. One of the women stood in front, yelling her words in a way that made it so everyone could hear her. "We're not going to take the government oppression or the ruins of our people anymore! We're not going to stand to be pressed down from all sides in this terrible way!"

A fight broke out from there. Blaine heard several gunshots. Dust rose and he knew they were about ten seconds from a disaster. He felt the intense urge to fight, but instead, Kurt took him by the hand and urged him to run. "Blaine, our time to fight this is coming. Hell, the whole world's time to fight this is coming. Let's get out of here."

Blaine followed Kurt's lead, weaving and ducking through a crowd of loud, expressive individuals, fighting and violence. He saw blood and death in the back of his mind though, as he and Kurt got out of the populated areas and hid. He would probably be seeing those kind of images for the rest of his life.

It took three weeks of walking, hiking, busing and hitchhiking to get to the safehouse. It was barely noticeable, a shack outside of a small city. The door was underneath a large archway littered with some kind of growing vines. "Is this it?" Kurt asked, questioning Blaine. Blaine wasn't any more certain than he was, but all he could do was knock - a few short, nervous knocks.   
A frazzled looking woman with curly red hair opened the door. She then immediately closed it. "Noah," she called clearly. Kurt and Blaine could hear footsteps behind the shut door. Kurt leaned into Blaine, supposedly for comfort, and Blaine naturally pulled him against him. Blaine struggled to hear what was being said behind the door. He only could catch the loudest snippets of what was being said.

"...really..."

"Short...curly hair..."

"...look..."

The door opened again. "Come in," the woman said in a gentle, but nervous tone of voice. "Come in."  
Blaine looked around him, trying to slowly take in the scenario. The room looked much bigger from the inside. The walls lay bare but everything else was vibrant and mismatched. Several tattered couches lay as close to the walls as they possibly could, along with cots and tables. There were many people but the first Blaine landed on was Puck. "Puck, dude," he said, launching into a hug with the bigger man. Puck had his left arm in a sling but wrapped his right around Blaine's back.   
"Who are you?" Kurt asked, focusing on the woman.

She looked a little affronted and like they were foreign creatures of some kind. She tilted her head to the side and spoke softly. "My name is Embry," she said. "I'm the woman who's going to get your asses out of the wasteland that is our country."

"Alright then," Kurt quipped at his side. With that, both he and Blaine focused n their friends.

"Is everyone okay?" Blaine asked, breathlessly. He was still clinging to his friends' bicep, fingers slipping along the fabric of his shirt. "Please tell me that everyone is alive and well."

"Blaine, calm down. Quiet. You're okay. We're all okay. We have some damage, injuries but despite our bumps and bruises we're all in one piece."

"That's not a bump or bruise," Blaine responded quickly.

A laugh broke his train of thought, forcing him to look over. The woman with the wild red hair chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes. "We've had people come into this place with parts missing and falling out," she said. "Puckzilla here may have a minor fracture in his wrist. Compare the two."

"Shut up Em," Puck responded instantly, looking both men up and down. "We all got out with pretty minor injuries really. Rachel's beat up and Mike's knee is shot, uh, Finn took a nasty blow to the back of the head. Overall though, we're good. You boys okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"How about you, Kurt? How ya healing up?"

"Fantastically," Kurt mumbled. "Dave saved my life."

Puck nodded. He looked nervous. "We were worried about you, trusting our boys in the hands of some random, I mean, a guy who would go to the place…" he mumbled.

"He's a good man," Blaine said, gently. "We're okay."

"Kurt!"

Finn, who had always been like a brother to Kurt, walked out of some back room. He had a bandage wrapped around his head. He immediately pulled Kurt into his arms. "I knew that you two would be alright," he said, holding him tightly and letting out a deep exhale. "I knew that you guys would be just fine."

"I had a lot of good people on my side," Kurt said, leaning into Finn's shoulder. "Blaine, Dave, I know strong men now Finn."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Likewise, Finn."

"It's not over you know," Finn mumbled softly, sadly. Blaine could hear the exhaustion in his voice. "We have to get out of the country and then well, we have to decide what's happening next. There's going to be a war."

"No, it's not over, but we're going to make it."

For a minute, Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine. He smiled. He knew Kurt was right. They always would.


End file.
